Case of Refunction
by dhelinildan
Summary: A story of two people, who have shown their face to others as happy when sorrow crept in like a shadow; who never admit they're lonely or talk about the fear that keeps them up even at warm summer nights. This is a story of two people learning to beat the hell out of life; but above all this is a story of two hearts' unforeseen connection.


I hope you like it :) All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

...

"Care to give a ride, Evans? Nice broom you got there," he yelled as he elbowed his way through some fifth years, walking backwards. He was trying to catch a glimpse of the now gone red hair when he suddenly trembled and fell hard on his back. It was the first day of the bloody school and somehow, James thought, he always ended up right here in the fucking floor, covered in mud. He took a deep, calming breath but any attempt of his was in vain.

He really had believed it when he decided this year that he wouldn't chase her anymore, he was determined to do this, to get over her and move on; he was downright successful for the first five hours. He closed his eyes for a moment, getting up and sitting on one of the benches nearby, thinking that it all had begun today when he got into King's Cross.

Lily Evans was a nightmare specially designed for James Potter; from the first time his eyes gazed on her, she was like an ivy, crawling her way into his heart, not quite poisonous but she had a unique scent that made James fall on his back many times, sometimes he fell on the mud and rarely on a bed covered with the softest feathers.

The train rides from King's Cross were important, he had met Padfoot and Moony on the first day of Hogwarts in a compartment, an event that formed a new path on the roots of his life; on another ride he realized he didn't like the harsh words coming out of Lily's mouth, mostly when it was directed at him, but her compliments was actually better than the apple pie his mother always makes. Without revealing it for the first two years, she became more and more vital for James Potter to survive. She represented all good in his world; flowers, compliments, new brooms, beautiful colors that made his heart ache. And her cold words had made him think what he was doing wrong, when everybody else adored him she was oblivious to his utmost attempts to be friends. Then in a different train ride, this time heading home, while having a fight with Sirius, he accepted his small feelings for the redheaded girl.

But this time should've been different, at least he had meant it to be, he was one of the latest to get on the train with Sirius and he didn't look around while finding his other two friends. His plan to stay away from Lily Evans was working, he even had brought a book with him just in case he got too bored. The time passed eventually, he was in his robes when his plan went flying into the sky. Lily had stuck her head inside, and James's veins were filled with rage by this thoughtless act of hers. How could she not see the struggle he endured, how did she dare to come and show the beautiful face of hers? So he did what every reasonable men would do, and with a smug grin on his face he sat back and eyed her.

"Eww Evans, is that you? It was only one summer, I didn't know you spent yours with hippogriffs." He knew it was childish and he honestly could've done much more than _that_ , but it still made Lily's face blush. "Sod off, Potter, I'm not here to see you. In fact as shocking as it might be to remember, I wasn't the one sending you drunk letters on late summer evenings."

Recalling the event, James's face got pale with embarrassment. Lily, of course, wasn't there to mock James Potter; she had came to tell Remus how to handle the first years as he was a prefect, and Lily was the Head Girl. She left as soon as she came and left James with his head buried between his hands. He almost had forgotten Laura's letters; she was a very beautiful seventh year Hufflepuff and, as everybody knew, she liked James a bit. _Well_ , sending drunken love letters kind of bit. He wasn't proud of himself for making fun of her in front of his friends, but in his defense they weren't meant to, Sirius wasn't meant to, spread out the funny letters to everyone he knew. But of course, being a silly Marauder, he did. James spent the rest of the train ride getting anxious about seeing Laura for the first time since the event, thus clearing his mind of other things.

So, how did he ended up there? On the bench, sitting by himself while everyone was at the sorting ceremony; this wasn't like James Potter, and why was he yelling behind Lily anyways, this was what he was trying to stay away from after all. She was just a person, who didn't give a shit about him, all of his feelings were nothing in front of her eyes; she didn't care for his sufferings, nor did she noticed his absence at the dinner. So, he stood up, cleared his throat and shuffled his hair; this was going to be the best year he had and he certainly wasn't going to waste another minute being depressed. He walked inside, whistling his way through the Great Hall.

...

Lily was always amazed by the sorting ceremony, she loved to greet the newly Gryffindors; first years always had the fearful eyes, trembling lips, the excitement they tried but failed to hide. She remembered how she had felt, in the Muggle world she was always the stranger; she was never as compatible as her sister Petunia, even as a kid she was longing after something she didn't quite knew what it was. So when she had met Severus, it was a bliss, all of her questions were answered. She was a witch, she didn't belong in the Muggle world, he said, she was to go to Hogwarts; the magical school for wizards and witches. Her world suddenly made sense, he was the first one to help her find the person she really is.

When she got her letter and then went to King's Cross, she somehow knew that her parents would be the only part of her old world she was going to miss terribly. She had sat with Severus on the compartment that day, as they have planned. He was constantly talking about how much she was going to love being a Slytherin; living in the dungeons, wearing green that matches her eyes, Quidditch tournaments and big feasts. She didn't know much about the other houses, she only wished not to be separated from her best friend. Being sorted into rival houses was something she wasn't expecting, it was the first blow to their friendship.

He wasn't her first friend but he certainly was the best. In their first year, they were so happy together that everyone around them who first thought it was a dead-end friendship began to think if they were wrong. They studied together, went to Quidditch matches together, spend the summers together… The only period of separation was when they were busy doing the house duties. First it started as necessary things; they of course sat at different tables, both with their own house and, of course, they slept in different places. One was a Slytherin and one was a Gryffindor and they were both proud to be themselves. But sadly, the differences didn't just stop there, when a Gryffindor versus Slytherin game came, they were once again at the opposite sides. This had little effect on their companionship, Lily and Severus weren't damaged yet, they loved each other dearly. In the second grade, the little dissimilarities became bigger, like a balloon being inflated. Severus started to hang out with his friends more, friends like Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Lily didn't know them then, she was happy to see Severus being more extrovert. Lily had new friends too, of course, but she wasn't very close to them as she was pretty much working on her studies most of the time.

Her little perfect world became stained in the third grade, when she got in a fight with Emma Vanity; a beautiful pureblood Slytherin. She had heard the words pureblood, half-blood and muggleborn; she was a muggleborn and she knew that some people were against the idea of purebloods being equal to muggleborns. She had read them in history books, not heard or seen anyone to act her differently because of it. Her fight with Emma was only verbal, Lily was way better then most of her peers at dueling and Emma was particularly worse at it. It was the first time she had heard 'mudblood' and it made her blood boil with rage, both had yelled each other in front of the whole classroom and, needless to say about a thirteen year old, tears were involved. After the incident, she saw that Severus had no intention of talking about it, let alone breaking his friendship with Emma. Even this wasn't the worst thing he had done to her, a sudden rush of memories came into her mind; painful as ever.

She shook her head, trying not to think about Severus Snape; even after two years she still missed and hated him greatly, it pained her to think about him let alone see his face everyday. When their friendship was certainly over, she felt alone and couldn't stop feeling alone, in the world she knew so little of. She looked at another sorted Gryffindor and smiled, this was not going to be a bad year, she thought while clapping cheerfully. She was tired of feeling like this, like drowning in the ocean, hopelessly trying to find a way out but always pulled back in.

She needed air, she needed to feel connected to someone again and learn to trust again; and he needed to get up and stop fighting, find something worthy of his own and continue living his life. And even though they weren't always aware of it, two souls sitting in the Great Hall both needed new friends, new games and new people to love and share.

Please tell me your thoughts if you read it! I know it's a little bit short but it's the first chapter, I hope to update soon with a longer chapter.


End file.
